Raditz vs Supergirl
Raditz vs Supergirl is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 6: Dragon Ball vs DC! The family of Kakarot and Kal-El rekindle the Saiyan and Kryptonian rivalry. Who takes home the win this time around? '' Fight '''METROPOLIS - DC Comics ' During the height of Brainiac's attack on Earth, another entity had decided he would try his luck while 'The World's Finest' were spread thin. Raditz rushed a helicopter full of civilans, blowing it up with a singe attack. He then fired energy down on the fleeing police and soldier, obliterating them with ease. "This is too easy! And where are they? The World's best superheroes: nowhere to be found." He rushed down to an injured officer, picking him up by the throat and ascending into the air. "Sorry to interrupt your playtime..." Supergirl said, punching Raditz in the face. She then carried the cop to safety before returning to Raditz. "But wouldn't you prefer a challenge?" FIGHT! As Supergirl flew at Raditz, the Saiyan teleported behind her and chopped her to the floor. He then threw wave upon wave of energy down at the Kryptonian, which momentarily suppressed her. But Kara was able to use Super Breath to eventually throw some of the attacks back. It also allowed her to fly up close to Raditz, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him face first down to the floor. She then landed on his back, stomping as hard as she could to deal extra damage. Raditz teleported up and used a Chop Beam, which met resistance in the form of Heat Vision. Soon enough, Supergirl broke through, and the Heat Vision knocked Raditz into the side of a building. Supergirl tried to tackle him through the structure of the building, but Raditz grabbed her by the arm and threw her at a nearby crane. Kara hit hard, and fell down into the construction site below. Raditz pursued, this time connecting with the Chop Beam and blasting the Kryptonian through concrete block pile. The Saiyan sneered as he lowered himself just above the ground. "So where is this challenge, girl? So far I've not broken a sweat." Kara's response was in the shape of several blocks fired at Raditz with her Heat Vision. They all connected with the overconfident Raditz and allowed Supergirl a way back into the match. She delivered several stiff strikes to Raditz abdomen before using her Super Breath to slam him into the side of a wrecking ball. The Saiyan was stuck to it momentarily as it came swinging back towards Kara. Raditz tried to throw waves of Ki while planted to the wrecking ball, but Supergirl instead used her Heat Vision to break the chain connecting it to the vehicle. The ball fell to the floor, and would have surely crushed Raditz had he not teleported at the last moment. He appeared before Kara, roundhouse kicking her into the air before chasing her down for another aerial clash. Supergirl caught Raditz's hand as he tried to punch her, which backfired and left her open to Weekend energy blasts from up close. Kara tried to shield herself, but Raditz broke off his attack to deliver a drop kick, battering her further into the air. When Raditz closed the distance again, he wasn't expecting the kick to the face he was greeted with. He also wasn't ready to be blasted with Heat Vision right in the chest. He teleported, but this time was too slow. Kara elbowed him in the chest before punching him into the side of a plane. The craft began to fall, but before Kara could try to save anyone, Raditz punted her in the face. When she next looked, the plane had crashed to the ground in a ball of flames. "You're a monster!" Supergirl concluded, snapping at Raditz. But the Saiyan simply smiled. "Guilty as charged." He then tried to kick Supergirl across the face, but the Kryptonian was having none of it. She chopped down on his leg, dealing great damage before spiking him towards the ground. She fired a huge torrent of Heat Vision, planting Raditz spine first on the ground. She rushed towards him, arms out before her. With all her momentum, she punched Raditz into the floor, creating one helluva crater in the road. Raditz crawled out of the crater, but Supergirl used Super Breath to push him back. He still persisted, forcing the Kryptonian to change her attack to Heat Vision. Raditz fired up a Double Sunday to match her, and the two were engaged in a fierce lock. That was until Raditz zipped behind Supergirl with a teleport. Supergirl tried to intercept, but she was caught by a wicked roundhouse kick. Raditz then used Ki to launch her back into the wall. He kept up the pressure with multiple waves of explosive energy. Supergirl was resilient, blasting Raditz with Heat Vision again, but he was unrelenting and once Supergirl dropped to her knees from her injuries, Raditz planted a firm knee into her face. As Kara struggled to get a grip, Raditz slammed her into the side of an apartment building. "Thanks for the challenge, but I'm all done playing around." He then used a large explosive energy burst to level the building above her, burying her beneath the rubble, knocking the Kryptonian out cold. 'KO! ' Plenty more civilians remained in the area, all trying to flee Raditz's wrath. The Saiyan laughed smugly. "Now, where was I?" he then took to the air, carelessly dropping Ki Blasts down on the population, wreaking havoc alongside the Betas, who had just started their own assault. Raditz wasn't keen on sharing the fun though, and began his attack on Brainiac's infantry, while the alien watched from his Skull Ship. Conclusion The winner is Raditz!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:DC vs DBZ Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed Battles Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Alien themed battle Category:Battle of the genders Category:Completed Battle